


As dawn turns into day

by Gilli_ann



Series: The prisoner in the oak [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: A study of Arthur and Merlin, and of their relationship, during the period of rebuilding that followed Queen Morgana's first flight from Camelot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

Except for the worry over his father, Arthur is in high spirits.

He is busy from dawn till dusk.

Uther meanwhile walks with slow steps through his silent chambers, passing hesitantly through the evening shadows to halt outside the Great Hall. He lingers for long hours in cold castle corridors, or studies the courtyard with a bewildered expression.

Arthur pays the king every respect, sees him tended to, but has no time to stand idly by, hoping for his recovery.

There is work to be done that cannot wait for an uncertain ruler to rediscover his purpose in life and his will to be living.

The rebuilding of the lower town and the repair work at the Citadel require the prince's constant attention. He recruits new guards and knights, ensuring that they are properly trained, housed and equipped. Together with his men he works tirelessly to strengthen Camelot's defences.

He rides out to see to the grain harvest and to ensure that all remaining troubles from Cenred's invasion are dealt with. Justice, peace and order are restored to the countryside. The prince has no time to visit the outlying villages, but he sends knights and heralds through the land.

When word reaches Camelot that not only has Cenred's army dissipated, but the enemy king himself is dead, Arthur rides to the border. He claims Cenred's land and riches for Camelot, and dispatches soldiers to secure the late king's castle.

One simple royal proclamation, and Ealdor belongs to Camelot.

Arthur sits on his father's throne in the Great Hall and takes the king's seat in council. There are reports to read, plans to make, settlements to see to, disputes to deal with, verdicts to pass.

He hardly has time to eat.

In his brief spare moments he courts Gwen, though in a strangely stilted and formal manner. He has started worrying about her reputation, or so he tells her.

Arthur gives his all to being regent, and it suits him. He seems to sense it himself. He walks even straighter, looks more regal, sits prouder in the saddle, smiles with genuine grace at nobles and commoners alike. The prince inspires everyone. He shines with power, youth and strength.

He is quickly becoming a ruler Camelot and her people truly admire, a man they trust with their lives, prosperity and future. They all love him, though by no means as much as Merlin.

Merlin follows in Arthur's wake whenever he may, and Arthur constantly keeps him close.

The two of them share an easy rapport. The prince's temper rarely flares. He demonstrates his appreciation in many ways. A shared look, a covert grin, a relieved groan when Merlin removes his armour or heavy robes, the royal fist bumping a narrow shoulder instead of a spoken thank you.

Arthur still barks _shut up_ and _don't be a girl_ and rolls his eyes while huffing _you're such an idiot, Merlin!_ The words do not even register, for the tone speaks of camaraderie and trust.

Merlin is helping the prince grow into his destiny, and so is fulfilling his own. There is a sense of achievement in this. Contentment and joy.

He watches with pride as Arthur turns into a king before his eyes. Turns into a king, because Merlin has made it possible.

Merlin's been long in the prince's service. He has secretly seen him safe through dangers, destruction and evil enchantments. He has offered up his own life for Arthur. He has offered up his heart. He has lied and killed and jettisoned friendships for his prince. Time and again when fate tested his resolve, he unerringly chose Arthur.

There is no going back. Anything else, anything less would make a mockery of Merlin's every effort: They are bound for life. Merlin does not need Kilgharrah's cryptic prophecy to know this to be truth, solid as rock, strong as steel, sure as sunrise.

And what was once grudging affection has long since turned to abiding love.

He feels this love at his core, senses it coursing through his very being much like he senses his own magic.

Soon now he will let Arthur know; his big secret, the long-hidden power. Time seems ripe for hopes to be rewarded, and wishes fulfilled. His true self will be revealed at last.

Still biding his time yet a little while, Merlin works as tirelessly as ever. No task too small, no duty too immense.

One nagging worry remains at the back of his mind: Morgana.

Morgana, who has disappeared off the face of the earth, but is out there somewhere, plotting her promised revenge. Morgana, volatile and unpredictable, whose name is enough to send tremors of guilt, anger and grief through Merlin's darkest dreams and his waking mind.

Morgana, who knows Ealdor, and who knows what Hunith means to Merlin.

He thinks about riding back home to warn his mother, to ask her to move to Camelot. But there is always too much to do that cannot wait, never enough time. In the end he sends a letter, carefully worded, leaving Hunith to make up her own mind.

Merlin tells himself he's of little consequence to Morgana. She doesn't know he has magic. She will want her revenge for the poisoning, yes, she will blame him for Morgause's fate too, most likely, but she will surely move against Uther and Arthur first.

She will make her move using magic. And when she does, Merlin will be there to stop her.

He may be the only one with the strength and skills to do so.

No, he will not leave Arthur's side.

A slight unease lingers. But except for these twinges of concern, Merlin is happy.

Things are going well. Life is good, and getting ever better.

Perhaps he should recognize this as an omen. Perhaps he should be suspicious of fate, should look for twisted warnings of woe lurking in bright fortune's shadow. But he doesn't.

Happiness is too elusive a harbinger of calamity closing in.


End file.
